


A kiss here and a kiss there

by hkandi



Series: Mini Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But like in a naive way, Challenge: kakairu_fest Mini-Bingo, Drunk!Iruka, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Iruka's trying to do what's right, M/M, Parent Umino Iruka, Tricky Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: A tale of three forehead kisses between Iruka and Kakashi, who are not involved with each other, thank you very much. Neither are planned or expected. Awkward much?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mini Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640692
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	A kiss here and a kiss there

**Author's Note:**

> Collars | [FILLED]Forehead kiss | Gender swap  
> ---|---|---  
> Things you said when you were drunk | Free | [FILLED]Hanahaki disease  
> Zombie au | Choking | Friends to lovers  
>   
> (Sorry mine's not as pretty as others' cards....) 

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The first time there was a kiss on the forehead, the copy nin had stumbled into the missions office. He entered Iruka's line, and turned in a horrendous report that Iruka really just could not read for the life of him.

As he prepared to tell the man off, seniority be damned, Kakashi clutched his head and complained of a head injury. Iruka couldn't catch exactly what happened, and recommended Kakashi go immediately to the hospital.

"Maa, couldn't you just kiss it better, sensei?" Kakashi asked, and leaned forward so his forehead was near Iruka's face, moving his forehead protector.

Iruka stared at silver hair and a pale forehead, in shock.

"What?"

"A kiss, to make it feel better. Don't you do it for the kids all the time?"

Iruka couldn't really argue with it, and jounin were known for being...unpredictable...and who was he to risk upsetting a comrade who had clearly been injured in the field? The smallest thing could set him off!

Or so he told himself.

Right, Iruka thought, I'll kiss his forehead and send him off to the hospital.

Wait, what?

Before he could challenge his own thoughts, he planted a soft kiss to the other man's forehead.

And watched, appalled, as the man immediately straightened to his full height, and winked at him.

Winked!

"Thanks, I just won Gai's latest challenge," Kakashi said, before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka sunk back in his chair and tried to ignore the jeers from his peers.

____

The second kiss occurred when Naruto and Team 7 were about to leave on a mission.

It was their early days, and Iruka knew Naruto was quite nervous, even though the boy tried to mask it by being even louder and more boisterous than usual.

He had suggested he walk Naruto to meet his team at the west gate as it was "on my way anyway," a lie if there ever was one, but the easiest way to give Naruto space to agree without seeming weak.

"Good luck, be safe," Iruka said as they approached the gate where Sakura and Sasuke were waiting. 

He turned to Naruto and gave him a quick hug, and kissed his forehead, as he had seen many other parents do.

Naruto blushed slightly.

"Gee, thanks! But we'll be back before you know it, believe it!"

Still, Iruka could sense some nervousness in the air, and not just in Naruto, who could apparently sense it as well, as next thing he knew, Naruto had suggested Iruka "give the rest of the team good luck as well."

Iruka awkwardly shuffled to his former students, and hugged them, and kissed their foreheads.

Sakura had smiled nervously, and Sasuke, well, he had accepted it. That's what counted, really.

Just as Iruka was starting to recover from one awkward moment, he moved into another one.

Literally.

As he was waving and bidding them goodbye, he turned and walked into someone.

"Kakashi-sensei! You finally made it!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at him.

"Life today took many turns," Kakashi said. He looked down at Iruka. "Hello, sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka greeted. "Well, you're all here, I'll see you when you get back!"

As he turned to leave, again, he heard a voice call out. Or rather, call him to his doom.

"Iruka-sensei! You have to wish Kakashi-sensei good luck too!"

"Uh..." Iruka said, looking at Naruto.

"The same way you did for us! Or it could be bad luck!"

Bad luck was looking like a better option, compared to what Naruto was requesting of Iruka.

Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets and observed Iruka with his visible eye.

Iruka looked at the genin, and decided to be an adult and offer a good example.

He walked the few steps to Kakashi and looked up at him.

"Good luck, Kakashi-sensei," he said, and, to Kakashi's bewilderment, hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Not that Kakashi showed his shock, of course.

Naruto cheered.

Sakura did a small happy dance.  


Sasuke remained largely morose but had a small smirk on his face.

Kakashi wished he had recorded it all with his sharingan.

Instead, he'd have to try to recall it by regular memory, sigh.

"Uh....let's go team," he said, before he did something he might regret.

Though, he did cast a look back at Iruka as they left, or he knew he would have definitely regretted that.

____

The third kiss occurred when Iruka was out with friends one Friday night and got quite drunk.

He also got quite sad. Naruto had left just a few weeks previously to begin his more intense training, and while Iruka was beyond happy for him, the absence left quite the hole in his heart.

At another place in the bar, Kakashi happened to see Iruka, and watched him on and off during the night.

Eventually, Iruka’s friends left, and Iruka stayed, moving to the bar itself to drink.

After a few rounds, Kakashi stepped in.

“Rough night, sensei?” he asked, sitting on a stool next to Iruka.

Iruka looked at him with glazed, sad eyes and frowned, nodding. His attention returned to his alcohol, as he downed the small glass of liquid in front of him and motioned to the bartender for another.

Kakashi engaged Iruka in mild conversation for a bit, but after two more drinks, he placed a gloved hand over Iruka’s glass.

“I think he’s about done,” Kakashi said to the bartender, who nodded. Kakashi turned to Iruka. “Let’s get you some air.”

They paid their tabs and left, meandering around the village with no destination in mind. Kakashi inwardly wanted to make sure Iruka would sober up a bit before he went home, and Iruka seemed in no rush to part.

They ended up at an academy training field and sat, looking at the sky and talking here and there.

“It’s always bittersweet when a student grows up,” Iruka finally shared. “But for Naruto to leave….well, of course I’m happy about it. But I didn’t think I’d be hit so hard. Who will bug me to take them for ramen, and eat me out of house and wallet? Who will crash on a futon at my place and snore?” He sighed. “I just don’t know.”

“I suppose,” Kakashi mused, “I could go for ramen with you, if it helps. And I’m not sure I snore, but I’ll bring Bull with me if you want the company, but with his snoring you’re likely to not get any sleep for a while. Of course, I’d probably have to bring the whole pack with or they’d get jealous, and we couldn’t have that.”

Iruka stared at him for a moment before looking away and smiling bashfully. “I don’t want to intrude on your time, Kakashi-sensei. I’m just rambling.”

“Being aware of potentials for loneliness isn’t rambling,” Kakashi said. “It’s more self-awareness than I have.”

Iruka rubbed his face and sighed. “Here I am, going on and on about Naruto leaving, and you’ve got two students away.” He pouted slightly. “I’m sorry, it must be hard for you to have Sasuke leave as he did, and now Naruto. I’m being selfish, talking only about myself.”

Kakashi looked at Iruka. Here the man was clearly in pain but was still selflessly thinking about Kakashi?

Iruka pouted again. “I’m really so sorry.” 

He looked at Kakashi with a pout and sad puppy eyes.

Kakashi was a sucker for puppies.

Before he knew what was happening, he leaned over and placed a masked kiss on Iruka’s forehead.

“Don’t worry about me, sensei,” he said. “But, I’m sure that ramen dates with you will help.”

And for the first time that night, Iruka smiled.


End file.
